


Attention and Appreciation

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Fixation, ahaha yeahhhh..., cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, enjoy this self indulgent nasty, this is self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: After catching Cuphead with his discarded shirt during a time when the intimacy is lacking, King Dice decides that its time to show his Cup some attention. Cuphead returns the favor as he notices Dice needs to unwind.





	1. Attention

The casino is the busiest its ever been, and Dice finds himself rushed off his feet from morning to night. There is much to be done: the liquor needs to be ordered and stored, the kitchen always needs to be put to rights, the dealers are learning new games and tricks all the time and need to be taught, the acts for the stage need to be coordinated. He finds himself doing quite a bit in the short amount of time, but he knows there's more to be done.

He slumps in his office chair, in a rare moment of peace, and looks over his calendar. At least, he tries, before a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Hey, Dice!"

He smiles wearily, pulling Cup's hands down and kissing them, "Hello, Cup."

He comes around the chair and points at the calendar, tapping on the date. Its circled in red:  _Date with Cup_. "Raincheck?", Cup smiles up at him but he knows he's disappointed, and he leans to kiss him, "'Fraid so."

They give each other a sad smile, and then the phone rings, and Dice is once again up to his bowtie in work. Cup kisses him quick and is off through the casino to the board rooms. He at first has the idea to tidy up for Dice to arrive later, as a surprise, he could go straight to bed and know some amount of peace for at least the night. Then he arrives to the penthouse suite and discovers there isn't much to tidy in the first place. A dish or two in the sink, some laundry here and there. Its the laundry he fixes on first, throwing the odd shirt or two into the hamper by the wayside, making a game of it. And then he comes to one shirt, admittedly his favorite of Dice's inventory. Deep purple, shimmering black stripes, it looks beautiful even when not on Dice. He smiles, remembering when it was on his frame with a dapper midnight purple suit to accompany it, and when it was hanging half off him as he towered above him, his hips flush against his bottom as he wrung screams and moans from him.

He feels his face heating up. His thumbs smooth the fabric, and then he brings it to his nose and inhales. Cologne, the salt of sweat, and something that he can only describe as King Dice himself. He moans slightly, feeling his arousal rising in more ways than one. His hand makes it way from the shirt to the waist of his shorts, slipping his cock out and into his hand, gently stroking. He finds himself frowning tightly with the next sniff. He wishes the work was easier, that Dice could join him, and do things with him.  _To_ him. But he settles for having his shirt balled in his fist and pumping his cock slowly, his breath stalling in his throat. 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It took some weaseling, some work, elbow grease, and the determination of a demon, but he's finished the days work and set most of the staff to their duties. He looks at his watch and wonders if he might just have enough time to call Cuphead back for that date. Either way, he's headed to camp out in his room to avoid being set upon another task for the evening. His key jiggles into the room lock, and he's inside.

The whole place looks cleaner, its the first thing he notices, the next is the sound: heavy breathing, and moans.

Just who the hell is in here?

He follows the noises to his bedroom, and peeks round the corner. If its a pair of workers he swears they won't have a job much longer, and he was so sure he locked the door when he left earlier-

He ducks back around the door frame after getting a good look. Its Cup, but he has his shirt, and is growling to himself as he pumps his cock in his fist. Dice finds himself grinning as he listens in.

_Ohhh, Dice! Please!_

_I want it, I want!_

_Give it to me!_

_D-Dice!_

He turns the corner then, a sneer on his face like a cat that has just found its way into the canary cage, "You called?"

If this was another time, he'd laugh, as Cuphead jumps to pull his shorts over his erection and use the shirt for a privacy curtain. His face blushes a hot pink, and he scrambles for an excuse, but doesn't have time to think of one before Dice is striding over and yanking him to the edge of the bed, "After all this time you still jump like you ain't mine~" He grins, taking his shirt and tossing it into the hamper without looking, "Like I'm gonna change my mind.", he presses a trail of kisses from Cup's stuttering lips to his chest and stomach, and then kneels, "I  _like_ seeing you like this, Cuphead.", his grin now rivals a piano as he slips his beau's shorts down his thighs and watches his cock bob gently, "I  _love_ knowing you want me just as bad as I want  _you_."

His eyes flash that virulent green as he leans forward and takes his cock into his mouth, and Cups hands shakily land on his shoulders and grip. Usually it's Cup who's on the giving end of these things, but after denying him some alone time for so long, he feels it's his turn to give some TLC. Dice hums a short tune and takes him down to the hilt, his tongue gently swirling, and he can feel him shaking in his grasp. He loves it. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dice is good with his mouth, Cuphead knew this, the man got him to bet his  _soul_ for goodness sake, but this gave that saying a whole new meaning. As he looked down at his boyfriend, Cup couldn't stop himself from gaping. He grips his shoulders and bites his knuckles alternatively, groaning as Dice puts him through his paces. He bobs his head quickly, then periodically slows and gives long, languid sucks. He hums low in his throat, and places kisses along Cup's length, his hands go from holding his thighs to placing them on his shoulders so he can explore. 

He isn't thinking clearly already, and then Dice's fingers make a quick trip into his mouth before slowly slipping inside him, rubbing against his prostate and stretching him open. Cup practically throws himself to the mattress then, howling in pleasure. Dice has him to the hilt again, and is humming a tune too complex to follow, but it feels so heavenly he can't focus. He can feel the pressure building in his belly, and his thighs twitch as Dice places a gentle kiss to the underside of his cock. 

"Dice! D-Dice I'm!"

He doesn't see the grin that crosses his face, but he feels him wrap his lips around the head of his cock and give quick, tight sucks. He's done for, and a white hot starburst of desperate pleasure makes him see stars. 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cuphead isn't sure how long its been. Hours, minutes, seconds, a week? All he knows is that he's at King Dice's mercy, and that he doesn't want it to end. Dice has pulled up a chair now, tired of kneeling, and his mouth is making Cuphead want to cry. 

Dice looks up at him through a curtain of thick lashes, takes in his disheveled, breathless demeanor, and winks. He's brought Cup to six orgasms in a row, and plans to continue if Cup doesn't stop him any time soon. He can feel him twitching, a sign that he's going to cum again, and he pulls back to press a chaste kiss to his member. The noise he lets out in return is music to him, and he returns to his previous movements, a grin gracing his lips as Cup's member twitches violently in his mouth. He marvels at his taste, like heavy cream on his tongue, before swallowing thickly and sitting up. "Thats seven~"

"D-Don't...Don't... I'm gonna....Oh God."

"Shh, I'm not doin' it again~", He gets out the chair and slips into bed beside a very limp Cuphead, "Sleep."

Cup is all over him, eyes watery and sleepy, his hands cupping his cheeks, shaking gently as he moves to snuggle into Dice's chest. He grins, "Good?'

"I'm can't feel my legs."

"Good." 


	2. Appreciation

By the time he gets free from the casino floor there is no denying it. He's sick. The great Mr. King Dice has a cold.

Its a small cold, but its enough to make him irritable and want to go lay down. So he does, wrapped in enough blankets to smother someone, and soon he finds himself drifting into sleep.

When he wakes up, he decides that its time to take drastic measures. Making tea, some hot steam, and maybe some soup from the kitchen. He doesn't plan for the door to his bedroom opening and Cuphead sliding in with a tray: soup, hot tea with a jar of honey, cream, and lemons, tissues, and vapo-rub.

"The Devil called 'n told me you weren't feelin' so hot.", He sets the tray down and crawls to him, "Thought I'd come n have a look at ya."

"Cup, you'll get sick too."

"Hush."

He straddles him, flipping the buttons on his night shirt open so he can rub the vapor rub on his chest, and Dice finds himself watching Cup work. His stern face makes him smile just a tad, and the fact that he takes the time to rub the waxy stuff between his hands to heat it before spreading it across his chest and up his neck. It heats, and he finds himself wanting to steal kisses he knows he shouldn't. He doesn't want to make him sick, then they'll both be in the soup. Speaking of, Cup has moved on to the soup, taking a spoonful and blowing on it gently before holding it out for him. Its nice and hot, and he can't be sure if the heat in his belly is from the combination of chicken and mirepoix,  or the fact that Cup is here. The soup slowly but surely disappears between conversation and Dice wondering if it would be  _really_ possible to pass on this cold from some kisses. 

"I got you chamomile, hope thats okay."

"Its perfect.", and he reaches for the honey, accidentally dipping a finger into it, "Damn."

Cup seems to fixate on the pale gold drop on his finger as he brings it to his mouth, before catching his wrist in his hand and bringing it to his mouth instead. Dice watches him inspect it, then jumps as his finger enters Cup's mouth. They stare at each other, and Dice finds himself sitting up in bed, the tea being placed on the nightstand with the other dishes, and a desire to dip his hands back in that honey if only to get Cup to do it again. He releases his finger with a pop, and an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

"Cuphead."

".... No, we can't do that."

"We better do something."

"You're  _sick_!"

He sits up, "Don't kiss me then, but Cuphead if you can sit here and suck fingers then you-"

Cup shoves him to the pillows, his lips catching the last of his words and ignoring his warning, he sidles up closer and deepens it. Before Dice can get another word out, he's kicking the covers back and setting back on the tent forming in Dice's pajama pants. He's careful slipping them down, and bites is lip as his member springs to attention, then grins.

That grin. The grin that usually makes Dice's heart jump to his throat, but right now it worries him.

Cup reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube there, squirting a generous amount on the tip of his cock, watching it twitch in anticipation. He grins and slides forward, his thighs parting just enough to let Dice's cock nestle against his, then closes them tight. He is still grinning, and then he's slowly moving.

"Cup!"

"Shh. Ever had a thighjob before, Dice?"

He can't focus, because when he tries, Cup taps the head of his dick with his finger or speeds up. He still has that grin, and Dice is sure that he feels like quite the big man right now. He reaches out to hold Cup's hips and thrust upwards, wanting him to feel just what he's got waiting for him after this first go round. 

"Tell me what you want, Dice?"

"I'm going to rail you till you can't sit.", he's focused on Cups face, that grin, and then he's more focused on the fact that he's getting close, " _Shit!"_

Cup leans into him then, speeding up his motions and peppering little kisses over his face, "Cum for me, Dice~"

" _f-UCK!",_ he pulls him close and ruts into his thighs, huffing as his cum spills across his thighs. He can feel Cup laying kisses on his shoulders, and relaxes into the pillows.

"When I catch my breath, I'm going to wallop you."

"I can't wait."

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You sick?"

The next morning he finds Cup laying in bed with him and sniffling, his forehead hot and a pout prevalent.

"I got it from you, you horny thing."

"Well, if we're both sick..."

"Get off me, Dice."


End file.
